stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
Leftern Block
The Leftern Block is one of the Three major Federations within the galaxy. Beginning as a federation between the Seestern Empire and Union of Bossciallist Republics, over time, their power grew and more Empires were added to their number. They are the main counterpart to the Enlightened Covenant and their main goal is to form a massive stellar galactic empire, who operates under one banner. Members of the Block Bench Press Empire (2416 A.R) Union of Bossciallist Republics (2241A.R) Buick Empire (2243 A.R) Seestern Empire (2241 A.R) Axel Order (2330 A.R) Founding of the Block The Lefternblock began as an alliance between the Seestern Empire, Buick Empire and Union of Bossciallist Republics, known by then as the Triple Block and considered to be the first Federation founded in the galaxy. The main reason was to enhance cooperation by mutualy aiding themselfes technologically and economically. However, the main reason for this alliance was mutual defense. All three members had to face countless spacefaring hostile entities, that were a threat to their colonies. Thus, under the lead of the Buick Empire, they created a united fleet, that protected all three states. Recent History 23rd Century Having fought in countless wars under one Banner, the Leftern Block has perhaps faced more conflict than even the Enlightened Covenant. The real first conflict where the leftern Block united against an enemy was in the Cycer - Buick Insult war. With the Buick marching into cycer with their forces, they recieved heavy naval backup by both the Seestern Empire and UBR, leading into a quick and decisive victory for the Buick. After this conflica a former federation navy had been formed, under the lead of the Buick Empire. The Skirmish of Dratheus caught the Triple Block off guard, since they were in a phase of reorganization. While the initial years seemed like Ginstron was winning the Conflict, the war attrition placed on ginstron led to his ultimate retreat and defeat. Despite this, Leftern Block casualties were much higher, but they were able to isolate Ginstron and sanction him out of the community. 24th Century The Early 2300s marked the beginning of the Leftern Block's golden era, and with the Axel Order joining the Block drastically expanded their influence in outer policies and in the Galactic Commonwealth, due to the Axel Orders good relationships with the right half of the galaxy. With the Seestern Empire Becomming the most powerful economy, the Buick and UBR fighting for the top military spot, it was believed, especially by the Enlightened Covenant, that the Leftern Block will soon embark on a mission to subjugate the entire galaxy under it's banner. The UBR eventually launced an invasion into the Cycer Trade Corps and Galactic Ruhl Regime, which became known as the "Ruhl Containment Effort". Paniced by this conflict, the Enlightened covenant quickly reacted. Thus a massive armsrace began between the two federations, where the Leftern Block would declare themselves the ultimate winner, due to the creation of the galaxy's first titan. While the EC's economy was badly hurt from the arms race, the Leftern Block seemingly wasn't bothered. However, coincidentaly, as preparations for a conquest of the leftern part of the galaxy began, the Leftern Block was overrun by hostile forces from another dimension, known as the Ringed Horrors of The Void, due to a failed attempt of the Buick to Re-Ignite an ancient Gateway. This conflict would cripple the Buick, halfing the Block's both military and economic power and making them vunerable again. The UBR tried to save the Block's glory by invading Flos Arsch but with the Andromeda Crisis, the entire Leftern Block fell into complete dissaray and the invasion was called off. 25th Century The Hot war gave the Leftern Block the rest, splitting it into two factions, creating a federation beween the Seestern and Axel, who split from the Block. The Bench Press Empire joined into a defensive pact with the Seestern, due to their mutual invasion of the Lote Domy Empire. The UBR eventually tried unsucsessfully to invade the Seestern Empire, but were pinned down at the Leftern Ark. This became known as the Mareo Incident. Due to public pressure, the UBR collapsed. The G.C had to act quickly and they freezed the UBR's wealth assets, causing even more uproar. A Treaty, ending the Block was to be signed on the 01.01.2440. However, strategic management by the acting Benchtron Uldas Ver, Patrick Dibber Dabber and Representative Skysef Falin managed to reunite the Leftern Block. With the Benchpress Empire as a Rising power, the UBR undergoing massive reforms, and the Seestern slowly returning to their spot as top economy, another armsrace ensued with the Enlightened Covenant, who was now multiple times more powerful than the Block. Over the years however, while not econommically, the Block overtook the Covenant in terms of military power and seeing an escalation imminent, plans were made to unite the Leftern Block into one super state, The Leftern Reich. The Leftern Reich was originally supposed to become enacted at the turn of the century, however, the Escalation war and the insuing TOM Containment Conflict made the plans on hold. 26th Century With the galaxies fate unceratin, roumors began to spread that TOM is not expanding, but fleeing from an even worse enemy. Thus first steps were made to establish the Reich. By 2505, a united governing system was established and the militaries were combined into one force. =